


Don't Let Me  Be Gone

by okfriend



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okfriend/pseuds/okfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry guys- I'm really new at this so sorry if my writing sucks. I've never written a fanfic before so tell me what you think :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me  Be Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys- I'm really new at this so sorry if my writing sucks. I've never written a fanfic before so tell me what you think :)

Tyler watched the rain grey the town from a window in his apartment. He couldn't help but wonder if there was anyone else on the other side of town doing the same thing as him. He turned to face the living room. It was no doubt cozy- his mom had insisted on decorating it. The day he turned eighteen, his parents had pushed him out the door and moved him into his own place. They would pay for rent until he finished high school. 

This morning was a relatively good one. The rain made Tyler feel safe and he never quite understood why. Pulling on a grey hoodie and some black pants, he shuffled out the door with an almost empty backpack in tow. 

His head began to hurt as soon as his foot hit the wet concrete outside. Right. He had almost forgotten about last night. Another one spent trying to fend off the menacing voices inside his head. Living alone definitely gave his mind room to wander- which was not a good thing. Insecurities and dark memories blacked out all of his sense of reality and he couldn't even think of sleeping on nights like those. Regardless, Tyler still had to go to school. It was the first day. So he picked up his pace and took the familiar route. Maybe if he stopped thinking altogether, the menacing voices would leave.


End file.
